What isn't seen on Idol
by Yankee White
Summary: Australian Idol, 2009. Slash, Toby Moulton, Tim Johsnton. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything other than my writing.


Toby sat in the kitchen, alone. He could hear the laughter coming from the lounge room. The others were all in there enjoying the replays of the NRL Grand final, not him though. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the NRL, because he did, he loved it, he just had too much to think about. The judges had worked it out. And if they had, the public couldn't be far behind. Toby Moulton was gay, but that wasn't the worst part, he had fallen for another man, one who wasn't gay and whom he had to live with for at least another couple of weeks. He was in deep shit now. In walked Tim."Tobs? You okay mate?" Toby nodded lightly. Meet the man of Toby's affections, Tim Johnston. Tim pulled out the chair next to Toby, "You sure bud?" He said patting him on the back. Toby nodded again. It was now that Tim sensed he didn't want to talk. "Well, if you wanna, y'know, Watch the game or whatever... you can." He said with a sigh. "Yeah mate, thanks." Toby smiled and god, that smile could melt through anything, Including Tim's heart. Tim went to leave but spoke once more before he left: "Last night," he finally said when he had stopped moving, "Was the first time in a week that I smiled. When I got to bed, I replayed the night over and over in my head. There was one moment that kept me up last night." Toby looked at him delicately, in shock. "Tobs… I could not sleep last night because I kept thinking about how much I want to kiss you again. Lately, I have been struggling with how attracted I am to you." He watched as Toby took a long breath, digesting all the information Tim was giving him, "I can assure you, that kiss last night did nothing to help me." Tim said. Toby looked up quickly. How loudly had Tim said that? Could the others hear? He thought to himself. "Uh... Let's talk in my room." Toby muttered slowly getting up and walking to the stairs.

Toby spoke "I don't want," he said slowly, taking a step forward, "You to do anything you'll regret." As he moved the last crucial inches forward, Tim barely got the words out in time. "I won't." The kiss was more overwhelming than either anticipated. The moment Tim's lips touched Toby's they were both lost. Warm sensations followed the path of Toby's hands on Tim's arms, neck, his face, and down his back. Toby was pressing him against the wall as if he could not get close enough. Tim pushed his tongue through Toby's lips, exploring his mouth. Toby moaned with every touch, he had never kissed a man before and it was entirely different to kissing your high school girlfriend. This was pure bliss; Tim sure knew how to make him feel perfect. Suddenly, it all stopped. Tim jumped back hearing Kate gasp. She looked at the two men; they both looked like little boys who had been caught red handed with cookies. Tim had 'sex hair' and Toby was blushing like a tomato. She slammed the door shut, "Tell me everything!" Tim spoke: "Kate, as nice as it is for you to take an interest in what's y'know... happening, we haven't exactly figured it out yet." She looked at him. Then she looked at Toby, who just sat there staring at Tim. Kate knew instantly that she had worked out what they were trying to themselves. They were in love. She knew they had fallen for each other. Kate nodded and left the room, shutting the door lightly. The moment she was gone Toby was on top of Tim again, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Tim pulled him down over him on the bed, moaning. Kate pushed the door open quickly. "Oh, I came up here to say that Scotty and Stan have something up their sleeve for tonight. But obviously you couldn't care less Timbo." She smirked. He nodded slightly and went back to grasping Toby's head roughly. He mumbled: "Couldn't," But the word just rolled off his tongue and into Toby's mouth. Toby's hands grasped at Tim's t-shirt before throwing it on the ground.

"I'm surprised none of you saw it. After spending nearly five weeks with them, you guys have never noticed the eye-sex going on between them," Kate stated in a matter of fact tone. The group still looked sceptical. "Fine, if you don't believe me, set up the blog camera in Toby's room." James laughed. "I think we shall. Mission Impossible time guys!" Meanwhile Tim and Toby lay in the bed together. "How are we going to keep this hidden?" Tim whispered into Toby's ear. Toby shivered feeling Tim's lips move down to suck on his neck. "Dunno. I mean, the show's tomorrow, and the judges will keep questioning my sexuality. And Kate knows." He said trying to concentrate on the problem and not where Tim's lips were travelling to. There was a knock on the door, and Tim jumped up and hid under the bed. "Who is it?" Toby called out. Only to hear: "It's dinner, bring your little lover too." It was Kate. Toby sighed they had no hope. Tim just stuck his head out laughing, "Tobs, Do you know where my boxers are?" Toby shook his head at the naked Tim.

The pair walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Stan and Scott throw bread across the room, Nathan and James discussing Megan Fox, Hayley and Kim serving dinner and Kate starring at them. Toby looked down at his feet and Tim walked up to Kate. "What?" He said. She just pointed at Toby's neck. There lay a bite mark. "Shit." Tim muttered. He whispered something in Kate's ear, so she went up to Toby and fixed his collar so it covered the hickey. She then whispered something almost unintelligibly, "Timmy loves you," Toby looked up, in shock and then went to sit down at the dinner table. There was a scraping of chairs and everyone followed. Dinner was Spaghetti Bolognese which was splatted down by Hayley on all nine plates. "Eat." She commanded. Stan and Scott ate quickly before bounding upstairs. Little did Tim or Toby know, the boys were taking this opportunity to hide the video blog camera in Toby's room. For the rest of the evening the idols played cards and monopoly. At about ten thirty James, Nathan and Scott went to bed then a couple of minutes later Tim, Kate and Hayley followed. Toby, Kim and Stan stayed up to watch some corny American movie on TV, then switched out the lights and went to bed.

A couple of hours after the lights had all been switched off Toby awoke hearing a light tapping on the door. He stood up, tiptoed to the door and much to his surprise (not) in bounded Tim, horny as anything. Tim threw Toby down on his bed and whipped of his shirt. He then started to suck lightly on Toby's nipples. Toby pushed himself against Tim and captured his lips with his own. "You need to stop that," he said in between kisses. Tim dug his feet into Toby's lower back, pulling him closer to himself. "Stop what?" He asked innocently. "I'm going to make you pay for doing it so often," Toby growled. "Prove it," Tim smirked. "Happily," Toby said flipping his lover over so he was now hovering above him. Stan coughed lightly and looked at Scott, maybe they shouldn't have put the camera in Toby's room. This was their private stuff. Scott spoke quietly, "I think we should delete this and unplug the camera. It's totally not fair on them." Stan nodded.  
The boys stopped the camera recording from the room they were watching the footage in. They would get rid of the actual camera later on. Stan hit the delete button on the little remote only to find, that it would not delete until the blogs had been fully recorded and downloaded by the people working behinds the scenes. "Shit. Scotty?" Scott looked at him. "It won't delete it." Scott shook his head. Not only were they gonna be in a whole lot of trouble, but Australia would know about what was happening with Tim and Toby.

Early in the morning Tim crept back into his own bed. When he finally got up and looked in the mirror he saw a huge bite mark. _Toby Moulton. You are going down._ He thought to himself. The mark was too big to cover up with a t-shirt. And Tim couldn't change his clothes order for the show. _Oh well,_ He thought. _They won't know what it is. Well, unless Toby sits on my lap the whole time._ Tim shook his head, _As if that was going to happen. _The rest of the day, The Idols spent catching cars and limos into the Idol studio, practicing their songs, having their hair and make up done. In fact, the make up artist pointed out to Tim that everyone would see the hickey that was on his neck, and that he might as well come clean about who put it there. Tim just shook his head for the second time. Denying what was really going to happen. When Andrew announced the order of performances Tim was relieved, he was first. He could sing and then run off stage. Although, it didn't go to plan for him. The minute he had finished singing J.D commented on his neck. "Timbo, You seem to be having fun in the house?" A close up of the love mark Toby had left on his neck appear on the cameras. Tim nodded timidly. Dicko then spoke: "Look Tim. You did fine, but until you tell us who bit you, we will ask every single person." He said with a smirk. "Oh." Tim said before running off the stage.

Toby found his man sitting out in the alleyway all alone. "They don't know about us Timmy." He said kneeling down next to his lover. Tim nodded. "What about Kate?" He spoke slowly. Toby shook his head. "She wouldn't do that to us, you know that babe." Tim nodded again reaching out to hug Toby, who spoke before hugging him back, "I'm sorry for making your life a misery." Tim looked at him and flinched back. "You haven't. You made it perfect." He said giving Toby a quick kiss on the lips. Toby smiled. _God, I love that man,_ He thought. They went back inside in time to see Hayley denying the fact that she knew anything about the hickey on Tim. Toby smirked, those judges would absolutely pound everyone. Then he stopped smirking. _Shit,_ he thought, _I'm last. And I can't lie. They'll see through it. _He gulped. As the night went on Kate kept talking to Tim about kinky things. Very kinky things. In fact, he sat there blushing most of the time. "You know what Timmy? When your lover boy goes out to sing and the judges are questioning him, you should go out and snog him senseless." Tim gasped. He couldn't. _Could he?_ James was the second last performer and no one had shed any light on Tim's neck yet. James was no different. By then, the judges had given up hope and had to believe that whoever was being romancing Tim, wasn't going to tell them. Out walked Toby, nervous that hell was going to brake loose.

The very second he finished singing, Marcia spoke: "Look Toby, I love you, The audience loves you, The women of Australia love you, and I'm quite sure that him loves you and he won't blame you for revealing who bit Tim. But, if you don't, nothing is going to progress." Dicko nodded agreeing. "Now Toby, Do you know which girl has been fraternizing with Tim this week?" Toby smirked lightly, _They thought Timmy had hooked up with a girl_. He gulped before stuttering his: "No." The judges nodded. Not believing a word. Jay Dee then called out to Andrew to bring all the contestants back on stage. "Toby, are you gay?" Toby's eyebrows shot up and he spluttered in surprise. "What?!" Dicko waited patiently for an answer while the teacher floundered around. "No, I'm not gay. Why do people keep asking me that?" He muttered looking at his feet. "Who keeps asking if you're gay?" Toby cut him off with a hand gesture. "Never mind. Where did that even come from?" He asked "What, the people thinking you're gay thing?" Marcia asked. "No! Well, yeah, but..." Toby questioned, "Do I... do I give off some sort of... 'vibe'?" As Jay Dee's face twisted in badly restrained hysterics, he quickly withdrew the question. "Actually, forget it." They nodded. "Now the reason we brought you all out again, is Tim." Tim froze. _He and Toby hadn't even had a chance to sort out the lust and Unresolved, Well, Actually it had been resolved, Sexual Tension and what it had meant,_ He thought to himself. "Well, actually, It's not Tim, it's who bit Tim." Dicko smiled, "It's good publicity if people hook up on this show."

Toby looked around. He couldn't keep lying to everyone, they had a right to know, "It was me." He said. The studio was silent, every person just froze. "I know that he doesn't love me. He hasn't said anything harsh, but I can tell that he doesn't even like me much." Tim looked disgusted. He tried to stop Toby slagging himself, but it didn't work so finally he resorted to storming over kissing him to shut him up. "Don't you _dare_ put those words in my mouth. Apart from the fact that I am announcing this on live TV, I do love you. I don't know how, But I fell in love at first sight." He said. The show cut to credits. Toby grasped his lover's head not wanting to do anything but kiss him like the world was ending. So he did.


End file.
